


I don't know how

by Tarlosformeplease



Series: TK and Carlos' life with their kids [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Babies, M/M, Owen to the rescue, Twins, carlos is an soft husband, tk alone with them, tk is an good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlosformeplease/pseuds/Tarlosformeplease
Summary: TK is alone with Charlotte and Daniel for the first time.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, TK Strand/Owen Strand
Series: TK and Carlos' life with their kids [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738459
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	I don't know how

''Are you sure you're going to be fine?'' Carlos asked when TK snuggled closer to his chest. They were still in bed because TK wanted to cuddle before Carlos has to go to work for the first time in two months. TK is still off work because Owen demanded it. At first he had been against it but after a while of arguing he decided to stay with Charlotte and Daniel a bit longer. And why shouldn't he. Their kids are wonderful and perfect. TK couldn't ask anything more. ''It's your first time alone with the twins''. 

''I'll be fine, besides I have my father who I could call if something happens'', TK said leaving a gentle kiss on Carlos's chest. Carlos stroke TK's hair planting a few kisses there. 

''I know''. Carlos cups TK's cheeks between his hands so he could look at those hazel eyes. ''It's just that I haven't been away from them longer than thirty minutes and I don't even wanna go to work today''. TK looked at his husband thinking about what could go wrong today. He was terrified of being alone with their kids but he didn't want to worry Carlos, so he didn't say anything.

''We'll be just fine'', TK says and kisses Carlos smiling. ''Besides I'll just have to send you all those cute videos and photos''. 

''You're amazing'', Carlos says and wraps his arms around TK feeling the warm skin on his chest. 

''I know, someone has to be'', TK laughed while Carlos flipped them both so TK was under him. 

''What were you saying?'' Carlos asked before he attacked TK's neck nibbling the skin, definitely leaving a mark or two. A moan escaped TK's lips and that threw Carlos crazy.

''I was saying that I'm amazing'', TK said with devilish smirk on his face. He was enjoying this, teasing Carlos. Carlos pinned TK's hands above his head and started to kiss down TK's chest to his abs. He lifted himself back to kiss TK's bicep and the SOS tattoo. Oh god how he loved that tattoo. He kissed his neck again and then he was attacking his lips. 

''Want to try that again?''

''Nope'', TK giggled. Carlos reached to kiss his husband again but then they heard crying from the baby monitor. ''I'll go''. TK was just about to stand up, but Carlos pushed him back. 

''No, i'll go, you stay here''. 

''You only have two hands, you pick up Daniel and i'll pick up Charlotte, okay?'' Carlos kissed TK gently before they both stood up, wearing only their briefs, and walked to the baby room where Charlotte and Daniel were screaming and crying. ''Hey baby girl, you're all right, daddy's here'', TK said and took Charlotte to his arms trying to comfort her. 

''I'll go get the milk bottles'', Carlos says but TK can't really hear him over all the crying and screaming and when Carlos comes back and gives him the bottle he even jumps a little. 

''You can't scare me like that'', TK says taking the bottle from Carlos and giving it to Charlotte, bouncing her at the same time. It didn't take long before Charlotte and Daniel calmed down and the two husbands just sighed with relieve. They changed their diapers and then put some clothes on them before laying them back in to their cribs. 

''I'm gonna go change'', Carlos whispered to TK's ear before leaving from the baby room. TK made sure that the babies were all right before going to the kitchen to make coffee and breakfast for Carlos and him. He took the bread from the cabinet and took four pieces of it, putting some butter and cheese on top of them. He watched Carlos walk to the kitchen with his uniform on. 

''Oh god you're hot'', TK mumbled to himself but Carlos heard him. 

''I didn't know that my uniform turns you on like that'', he said searching for his coffee cup, and when he finally found it and poured some coffee on it, he turned to TK whose cheeks were burning red. He was trying to eat his bread without connecting eyes with his husband. ''Maybe I should wear it more often''. TK almost choked on his bread when Carlos said that. ''No need to feel embarrassed'', Carlos said walking behind TK and pressing his lips to his earlobe. ''I get turned on too, when you're on your uniform''. Carlos took his slices from the plate and sat in front of TK, smiling at his blushed cheeks. 

''I hate you'', TK whispered with embarrassed expression. 

''No you don't'', Carlos laughs taking a sip of his coffee and looked at the clock. He had twenty minutes to get to work, but he didn't even want to leave. Maybe if he just says that he's sick and stays with TK and the twins. 

''I think you should get going before you're late from work'', TK says drinking the rest of his coffee.

''But I don't want to go''. TK just laughed at his husband. He didn't want Carlos to leave him alone, but he needed to go so he wouldn't lose his job. 

''You only have an 12 hour shift and when you come back i'll be here waiting for you'', TK said and stood up to go to hug Carlos from behind. 

''Are you sure you're going to be fine?'' Carlos asked with worry in his voice. 

''Yeah and when you come back, you can leave that uniform on and do anything you want to me'', he whispered to Carlos' ear. Carlos stood up and kissed his husband, brushing his hand through his hair gently. 

''I love you''.

''I know''. TK said smiling. Carlos walked to put his shoes on, taking the car keys with him. Before he opened the door he turned to kiss TK for the final time. ''I love you too, you know?''

''I know. I'll see you in 12 hours'', Carlos said and looked at his clock, before he opened the door and soon he was gone, leaving to do his job. When Carlos had disappeared TK decided to go and put some clothes on, almost immediately after that he started to hear crying again. He walked to the baby room to see Charlotte crying. TK picked her up and took her away from the room so she wouldn't wake Daniel. 

''Hey, darling. Is everything okay?'' TK asked her daughter, like he would get an answer. ''There's no need to be sad, daddy's right here'', he said kissing the top of the girl's head, but she still cried and it wouldn't stop. What is he supposed to do?

\---

An hour later TK had two crying babies on his lap and he was about to cry too. TK didn't know what he was supposed to do, he just wanted the crying to stop. He took his phone from his pocket and decided to call his father. 

''TK? Is everything all right?'' Owen asked and TK tried to answer to him but all that came out was an loud sob. ''TK? Has something happened? Are you hurt?''

''I...I'm a bad f...father'', was all TK got out. Owen could hear the fear and desperation in his son's voice. 

''Hey TK calm down. What happened?'' 

''I c...can't get them to calm d...down''. 

''Wait there, i'll be there soon, okay?'' Owen asked and when he heard that TK agreed he hanged up. 

TK but the phone next to him on the couch and then he turned back to the twins who were still crying. His arms felt tired, because of all the holding and he just wanted to lay down on the floor and cry his eyes out. 

It didn't take long before TK heard keys turning on the lock and the door to open. Owen walked to the living room to find his son crying with the twins crying on his lap. Owen rushed to kneel in front of his son laying his hands on his knees. 

''Hey TK, it's okay'', Owen said trying to calm the crying man in front of him. 

''I can't get them to calm down. I...I don't know how'', TK cried and Owen felt like his heart just shattered in to peaces. 

''It's okay TK. It's just that babies can sense when you're panicking or sad. You need to calm down'', Owen said and took a few deep breaths, TK following his breathing pattern. ''See''. TK looked at Charlotte and Daniel and for his surprise, they had both calmed down and were sleeping on his lap. ''When you're calm, they are calm''. 

''I'm a bad father, aren't I?'' TK laughed with sad eyes. ''I can't even calm my own kids''. 

''Hey none of that, you're a great father'', Owen said and looked at TK shake his head. ''I thought I was a bad father too when i was left alone with you. I didn't know how to cope with you or when you were hungry and when you just wanted company. I was as lost as you are now''. 

''But you're a great dad, how can someone like me even come close to someone like you?'' TK felt his eyes water again, but he just blinked them away. 

''You're a Strand, you are my son and I know you will find the way to become even better than me. I trust you with that, besides Carlos wouldn't have left you alone with the kids if he thought you were a bad father, which you're not. You're just new to something like this''. 

''Thanks dad'', TK said smiling to his father who smiled back at him. Owen stood up and kissed TK's forehead. 

''Are you going to be fine, I have to go back to work, but if you're not okay, i'll stay here until Carlos is back''. 

''I'll be just fine, thanks dad''. 

''Anytime, little one''. Owen walked to put his shoes back on before he opened the door. ''Love you''. 

''Love you too'', TK yelled before Owen left. TK looked at the twins smiling. ''We're going to be just fine''. 

\---

Carlos finally got back home, he felt so tired and he just wanted to see his husband and kids again. He opened the front door and he immediately noticed that the whole house was quiet and the lights were off. 

''TK?'' he asked but he didn't get an answer. He started to get worried, so he just kicked the shoes off and walked to TK and his bedroom, just to find it empty. ''TK? Where are you?''. Carlos walked to the baby room, he saw that Charlotte and Daniel were sleeping soundly on their cribs and then he saw TK lying on the floor, motionless. ''TK!'' Carlos hurried to TK's side and shook him gently. Carlos sighed with relieve when TK almost jumped up. 

''Carlos?'' TK asked with sleepy eyes. ''I must have fallen asleep''. 

''What are you doing on the floor? Why didn't you go to bed?'' Carlos asked. ''I thought something had happened''.

''I didn't want to leave the twins alone'', TK said and Carlos just hugged his husband tight. 

''You're an amazing father, you know that?'' TK didn't say anything back, he didn't know what to say. Carlos saying that he was an good father was something he really wanted to hear. TK kissed Carlos and tied his arms around his neck. He doesn't want to let go. He's happy just like this.


End file.
